marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Natalia Romanova (Red Room Clone) (Earth-616)
Merger? Given what was discussed during the ''Clone Conspiracy'' event regarding some clones, wouldn't it be better to merge her page to Natalia Romanova (Earth-616)? Like many of the clones in the event, this Black Widow clone was activated upon the original's death and had all her memories up to the moment of her death. Plus, it's even brought up in that she might have died other times before; a situation that if true would be similar to Ben Reilly's. --TMAO (talk) 00:39, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :I had no problems keeping the Clone Conspiracy clones in the pages of the originals, especially since most of them died at the end of the event. However, I don't think this page should be merged to Natasha's. Even if she retains all of her memories, she's still effectively a different character. (Ben's case is extremely odd considering he possesses the same soul as the original Ben Reilly, according to Death) While it is hinted that this might have happened other times, I think it's better to assume it didn't unless explicitly stated. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:09, March 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, since brought the X-Men back from the dead using basically the same concept Rosenberg used when he brought Nat back to life, shouldn't we just accept that this "clone" is her official resurrection and merge already? Or should the X-Men also be considered clones? Because it seems like a double standard. --Jxhn (talk) 16:42, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :::To me they're not the "same concept" because this character existed while Nat was still alive, just like there were four different Yelenas at once. -- Annabell (talk) 04:02, September 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::But the cloned body of Natasha wasn't activated until the original one died. Marvel keeps treating her as the original Natasha Romanoff resurrected in a cloned body. In fact, that is mentioned multiple times throughout Web of Black Widow. Taking into account author intent, I think the pages should be merged. ::::--TMAO (talk) 18:55, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :::::I agree with the merge. If the mutants resurrected in clone bodies doesn't necessitate a new article, Black Widow coming back in a clone body shouldn't either. Psicraft (talk) 03:29, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ::::::I don't think that's comparable, the Krakoa situation is carefully described to not use the word clone, they're husks occupied by backup mutant consciousness; however, I also don't believe that's relevant to Nat's situation regardless. The current Nat is fully aware she's not the previous Nat, it's a central plot point to her most recent ongoing revolving around Anya's memory virus having further manipulated what Epsilon Red had intended when she was created. -- Annabell (talk) 03:36, February 1, 2020 (UTC) :::::::I just don't see how having a separate article is helpful to the reader of the wiki. It could just be a separate section in the history text, perhaps under "Successor". There's no other active version of her to need another article to distinguish this character. Psicraft (talk) 03:46, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ::::::::I disagree. If none of the Gwen Stacy clones are considered the "real" Gwen, I see no reason why an exception should be made here. User:TheMightyRoseQuartz (talk) 1:20, February 6, 2020 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, there is one that is: the "clone" from Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy. Due to the methods used in the event, she is considered the "real" Gwen brought back to life through cloning, as is Billy Connors. Anyway, neither her case nor that of the mutants of Krakoa are comparable to Black Widow's case, thus should not be used as examples (mainly the mutants'). :::::::::--TMAO (talk) 00:24, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Move I've moved the page to differentiate this character from Natalia Romanova (Dr Bong Clone) (Earth-616). --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:15, March 23, 2018 (UTC)